Gigalith
|-|Roggenrola= |-|Boldore= |-|Gigalith= Summary Gigalith (Japanese: ギガイアス, Gigaiath) is a Rock-type Pokémon. It evolves from Boldore when traded. It is the final form of Roggenrola. Gigalith is a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs have gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head. It compresses energy in the core inside its body that is enough to blow away mountains. It can also store sunlight in its orange crystals and shoot powerful energy from its mouth. It lives in caves and tunnels deep underground. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Roggenrola | Boldore | Gigalith Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Black and White) Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Rock-type, Mantle Pokémon, Ore Pokémon, Compressed Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Body Control (Via Weak Armor and Autotomize), Can absorb solar energy and fire the reserves off as a beam of energy, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Self-Destruction, Dynamax Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to other Pokémon of this level like Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Fully Evolved Pokémon such as Alakazam) Speed: ''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike, or Magnemite) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to his previous form) | Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks (Can blow away mountains) Standard Equipment: Everstone (Prevent a Pokémon from undergoing evolution), Hard Stone (Boosts the power of Rock-type moves by 20%) Intelligence: The intelligence of the Gigalith species is high enough to understand basic human commands. The utility of techniques such as "Sand-Attack", "Mud-Slap" and "Stealth Rock" demonstrate a level of cunning and improvised craft on the battlefield, using tactics to explicitly handicap the foe to maximize success Weaknesses: Weak against Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, and Grass-type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Sturdy:' Gigalith with this particular ability have even higher compositional durability than other members of the species that lack this attribute, and they cannot be knocked out with a single hit. *'Weak Armor:' (Roggenrola and Boldore only) When Roggenrola/Boldore is hit by a physical attack, a portion of its rocky shell breaks off, causing their defenses to weaken, but also increasing their overall speed. *'Sand Stream:' (Gigalith only) Upon entering a battle, Gigalith causes a violent sandstorm to blow around it, lowering the visibility of all on the battlefield, and only beings composed of rock, metal or skin equivalent to the aforementioned materials in toughness are immune to the velocity and penetrative force of this type of sandstorm. *'Sand Force:' The few Gigalith specimens that develop this trait are able to augment the offensive power of their geokinesis while under sandstorm conditions. |-|Level-Up Moves= *'Tackle:' Gigalith performs a full-body tackle. *'Harden:' Gigalith stiffens its body structure to augment its physical defenses. *'Sand-Attack:' Gigalith launches sand at the opponent's face, with the purpose of blinding the enemy and reducing their accuracy. *'Headbutt:' Gigalith executes a headbutt. *'Rock Blast:' Gigalith launches multiple large boulders individually in quick succession. *'Mud-Slap:' Gigalith hurls mud at the opponent's face, with the purpose of blinding the enemy, as well as inflicting damage. *'Iron Defense:' Gigalith reinforces or alters its skin to a metallic-like composition, radically augmenting its physical defenses. *'Smack Down:' Gigalith fires a large boulder at an airborne opponent, usually with enough force to send them crashing into the ground. *'Power Gem:' The energy core inside Gigalith absorbs energy from sunlight, then magnifies the intensity of the energy before firing a massive beam of sparkling light from its mouth. Capable of wiping out entire mountains at full power. *'Rock Slide:' Gigalith launches an avalanche of rocks, stones and boulders at multiple targets on the battlefield. *'Stealth Rock:' Gigalith carefully sets up a layer of levitating and sharpened stones around the opponent's "area" of the battlefield, crippling the health of incoming and unsuspecting allies for the opponent. *'Sandstorm:' Gigalith is capable of conjuring up a particularly violent sandstorm to the battlefield. Only beings composed of rock, metal or skin equivalent to the aforementioned materials in toughness are immune to the velocity and penetrative force of this type of sandstorm. *'Stone Edge:' Gigalith stabs the opponent with a large, sharpened rock. *'Explosion:' Gigalith unleashes the sum of its energy reserves in a single omnidirectional burst of power. This typically results in the user falling unconscious after usage. |-|Egg Moves= *'Automatize:' Gigalith sheds a portion of its rocky outer layer, causing itself to become lighter and grow drastically faster. *'Curse:' Gigalith lays a curse upon itself, causing it to become much slower, but increasing its offensive and defensive capabilities. *'Gravity:' Gigalith causes the gravity in the entire area to become more intense, causing any flying or levitating opponents to become grounded. *'Heavy Slam:'Gigalith charges and slams into its opponent, throwing its entire weight onto them. The heavier Gigalith is to its opponent, the more damage this attack will deal. *'Lock-On:' Gigalith locks onto its opponent, causing its next attack to be nearly guaranteed to hit, even causing its special attacks to curve to hit its target. *'Magnitude:' Gigalith slams its feet into the ground, causing the violent earthquake that varies in power each time it is used. *'Rock Tomb:' Gigalith launches rocks that hit the opponent while landing all around them, severely hindering their range of movement. *'Take Down:' Gigalith charges at the opponent with reckless abandon, dealing heavy damage to its opponent while hurting itself if the attack lands. *'Wide Guard:' Gigalith erects a wall of energy in front of itself and its allies, protecting them from any large-scale attacks the opponents may use against them. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Solar Beam:' After gathering a large amount of sunlight, Gigalith fires a white beam from its crystaline horn at the opponent. Gigalith doesn't need to charge as long if conditions are clear. Note: Only techniques that Gigalith can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs or Tutor Moves will be listed. Keys: Roggenrola | Boldore | Gigalith Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7